crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Shrike
Shrike (Della Havelock, born Arnold Havelock) is Zenith's roommate in Poe Cottage. She's Amer-Asian, about 5'4", 105 lbs with green eyes, black shoulder length hair, a curvy build and a heart-shaped face with a turned up nose. She comes from Mountain Creek (SF Bay area) in California. :The following appears to be original canon material as of 2005. It may or may not match the actual published stories. Description I based Shrike in large measure on the Kim Possible character Shego. Shrike isn’t a particularly nice person, but she’s not a screaming asshole, either. She’s Zenith’s roommate, but not particularly her friend. She has her own friends, most from outside Poe cottage. Arnold was the second child and only boy out of three. His parents were an affluent Anglo Engineer named Robert Havelock and an equally affluent Patent Lawyer named Kim Ah Tran – Havelock. Arnold lived a more or less average upper-middle class existence in the affluent suburb of Mountain Creek. While his sisters where lively and popular, Arnold was rather withdrawn and resentful, largely because he was a secret transsexual. Note: Of the personalities in Team Kimba, the one that Shrike is most likely to click with is Jade, especially if she learns that Jade isn’t transitioning and wants to. Shrike feels a close kinship, and will help when she thinks that no one’s looking. She might develop a relationship of the ‘I’m a hardass, you’re a hardass’ variety with Tennyo. Powers Shrike is a level 3 Energizer, who is able to ‘supercharge’ her body for short periods of time, make great leaps, glide for short distances, run at great speed for short periods, erect personal force fields, and fire electromagnetic blasts from her hands. She has learned to withhold her electromagnetic blasts as to increase the power of a punch, and this is more or less her trademark maneuver. Shrike is also a pseudo-Exemplar (level 3), with slightly greater than maximum normal human strength, agility, reflexes and durability, as a result of her enhanced bio-electric field. She can boost this effect even more by ‘supercharging’ herself. Even without the supercharging, Shrike is very tough, and she has a remarkable healing factor. Shrike’s main problem is that she doesn’t interface with the Earth’s electromagnetic field very well, compared to many other Energizers. She has managed to put together a harness that amplifies her ability to tap into the geo-magnetic field, and carries several batteries that she can also tap into. She can’t fly, though she would dearly love to be able to. Personality Shrike is a bit of a wiseacre, but she isn’t a mean-spirited wiseacre. There was a long period where she resented Zenith, but has gotten over that. Her own body finally coming into its own, transition-wise, really helped. Shrike is a very aggressive, very confrontational fighter. :End original materials New Stuff It is revealed that she has a cat plushy that she plays with.Reflections in an Evil Eye She trades Aries name and background for investment counseling. It is revealed that what she learned in Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the Escape was useful over the 2006 summer break. Classes 2004-2005 *Intro EnglishAyla and the New School *Algebra I Winter 2006 *Costume Change IAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim *Special Topics - Theory and Practice of the Escape Winter 2007 *Costume Change II Associations Family (Mountain Creek, CA) *Robert Havelock (father) *Kim Ah Tran - Havelock (mother) *older sister *younger sister Whateley Academy *Poe Cottage **Zoe Nesmith (roommate) **Phase (investment counselor) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2008 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Energizer Category:Exemplar Category:2005 bible Category:Gender-complicated Category:San Francisco Bay Category:California Category:Regen